The present invention relates to a fastening element that can interact with a bolt.
The present invention further relates to an arrangement comprising a fastening element, and to a method for installing a fastening element of this type.
Fastening elements are used frequently and for various applications in the automobile industry, for example. There are various requirements for all applications. For example, fastening elements that have a height of from 1 mm to 9 mm when assembled with a plurality of components are required for underbodies or wheel housing shells. Screw solutions e.g. comprising nuts could fulfil this requirement. Unfortunately, screw solutions of this type are very disadvantageous for reasons of production cycle time.
JP2013-061036A discloses a fastening element that can interact with a bolt. The fastening element comprises an inner part and an outer part. The inner part comprises a locking finger that clamps into the thread of a bolt. The outer part is placed over the inner part of the bolt receptacle. Fastening elements of this type are complex to produce. Furthermore, fastening elements of this type are sometimes difficult to implement in arrangements having variable parameters such as length, workpiece thickness, number of workpieces etc.
The object of the present invention is therefore to specify an improved fastening element that preferably permits better assembly flexibility with low assembly forces and high disconnection forces.